Elminster
Summary Ancient archmage, Chosen of Mystra, Sage of Shadowdale, Elminster is in many ways the symbol of Faerun and the magic that suffuses the world. For years he has confounded the Zhentarim, The Red Wizards of Thay, and a hundred rival mages, but in his advanced age he now prefers to work through younger and more vigorous heroes rather than move directly against his foes. He is prone to long reveries in which he sees again people and places now long vanished. During his thousand-year lifespan, Elminster has trained and reared a long succession of apprentices who have all become superb spellcasters in their own right, helped found The Harpers, and raised several of the Seven Sisters. During the Time of Troubles, he saved Toril by holding Mystra's power inside himself, surviving by his wits and the aid of the ranger Sharantyr rather than by his magic. He's also a passable fighter and thief, and a superb dancer. Elminster is a consummate actor and delights in acts of whimsy, helping the needy and lovelorn, and dispensing poetic justice to those who deserve it. He has a heart of gold, a deep need to bring tyrannical, pompous, and cruel persons low, and a crotchety "don't push me" manner. After knowing the love of the Goddess Mystra, nothing awes him or leaves him much afraid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, 6-B with prep Name: Elminster Aumar, The Old Mage, The Sage of Shadowdale, The Great Oversorcerer, Stinkbeard, Old Sage, Doombringer of Mystra Origin: Forgotten Realms Gender: Male Age: 1267 (Physically in his 50s) Classification: Human, Epic Level Character, Wizard, Chosen of Mystra, Former Priest(ess) of Mystra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master wizard, spellcraft specialist, alchemist, and lorekeeper, expert swordsman and combatant, skilled in a variety of other trades, Genius Intelligence, Longevity, Master of Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, water, earth, wind, lightning, acid, and sound varieties), Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Minor Luck Manipulation, Minor Holy Magic, Divination, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Petrification, Creation, Forcefield, Can cancel the abilities and powers of others, Several attacks ignore durability or instantly kill, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid) via the Ring of Regeneration, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Can open portals, Battlefield Removal, Telepathy, Psionics, Summoning, Reality Warping via Limited Wish and Wish, Nigh-immunity to mind and soul-based attacks, poisons, diseases, magic, traps, and the like, Immunity to a wide array of mundane and supernatural effects, A wide array of contingency effects further protect him from harm. Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Laughably superior to Imix, who could passively warp the area around him into a desert, comparable to Father Llymic, who was capable of freezing the whole world). Country level with prep (Withe enough time he's able to cast spells on the tier of Apocalypse from the Sky, Ice Age, and Global Warming) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat). '''higher with Improved Initiative Lifting Strength: Class 1 physically, much higher with magic, potentially up to Class M with transformation Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country Class (Can tank attacks from beings on the level of Aumvor the Undying) Stamina: Very high, endured multiple beatings and prolonged demonic torture. Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells, Planet-wide with Greater Teleport and Wish. Standard Equipment: Possesses a large array of various items, including: * The Lion Sword: Elminster's signature +5 thundering longsword. In addition to having dramatically amped-up accuracy and damage over mundane weaponry, it is capable of emitting supernatural sonic blasts when it lands a telling blow. * Staff: Elminster also carries a staff with him: while likely magical, it's exact function and purpose are unknown. * Ring of Protection +5: Assists in deflecting incoming attacks away from his person. * Ring of Regeneration: Regenerates Elminster's health over time. It is even capable of regrowing lost limbs, though decapitation still results in the wearer's death as usual. * Bracers of Armor +7: Surrounds Elminster in a magical energy field that functions effectively as armor, adding further difficulty to attempts to land a blow upon him. * Amulet of Natural Armor +5: Hardens Elminster's flesh when it is attacked, even further increasing the difficulty of striking him. * Mantle of Spell Resistance: Amplifies his resistance to spells and similar effects. * Ring of Spell Storing: Stores spells within it for future use. It usually stores a Time Stop spell and a Detect Thoughts spell in the ring. * Necklace of Fireballs: Contains a number of beads, which each can be detached and hurled to generate a powerful explosion as per a Fireball spell. Alternatively, the entire necklace can be thrown and followed up with a supernatural fire effect, causing the entire string of beads to explode in an extremely powerful eruption of fire, on top of whatever effect triggered it's explosion, for massive damage. * Boccob's Blessed Books: Multiple copies of a Boccob's Blessed Book, a magically enchanted book that contains far more pages than a book as small as it should. Additionally, spells and supernatural writings can be inscribed onto it without the need to expend material components to ensure their future effectiveness. * Elminster's Eversmoking Pipe: Capable of levitating on its own, Elminster's pipe is perhaps his most iconic item. Capable of lighting or extinguishing itself with a command word, it's smoke repels vermin and insects of all sorts, even magical or supernatural ones. It can also be used to generate massive blasts of flame, or to manipulate existing flames (magical or non-magical) as per a Pyrotechnics spell. Elminster can summon the pipe to him at will should it leave his possession. Finally, he can use it nine times a day to instantly teleport several hundred meters as per Dimension Door, and can use it to survive freely without air for up to two hours at a time. Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, has an immense superhuman intellect with over a millennia of experience and mastery of a wide array of lore, professions, skills, magic, tactics, and more. With his Band of Intellect, his intelligence score rivals that of Gond. Weaknesses: Some of Elminster's spells require certain material components in order to be cast properly. Additionally, Elminster has a limited (albeit very high) number of spells he can cast each day, must re-prepare his spells if he wishes to cast them again, and can be overconfident. Most of his more powerful spells require some amount of prep time to prepare the materials needed to use them even once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats: Extraordinary abilities the character possesses, providing bonuses to certain skills or attacks and opening up new options in encounters (Not to be confused with Feats, or notable accomplishments a character has made.) * Blooded: Improves initiative and visual senses and renders him immune to the Shaken condition. * Combat Expertise: A defensive combat technique. Sacrifices accuracy to direct attack rolls in favor of even greater defense, making him exceedingly difficult to hit even for faster/more skilled opponents. * Craft Staff: Enables him to craft and modify magical staves. * Craft Wondrous Item: Enables him to craft and modify magical wondrous items. * Delay Spell: Casts a spell using a higher level spell slot to delay its activation for up to five rounds. * Forge Ring: Enables him to craft and modify magical rings. * Heighten Spell: Casts a spell using a higher level spell slot to amplify it's numerical effects by 50%. * Improved Initiative: Dramatically improves his reflexes at the start of an encounter, making him more likely to act * Luck of Heroes: Gains a slight luck bonus to saving throws and Armor Class. * Maximize Spell: Casts a spell using a higher level spell slot to automatically ensure it inflicts maximum damage for each die of damage rolled. * Scribe Scroll: Enables him to craft and modify scrolls. * Skill Focus (Spellcraft): Gains a hefty bonus to Spellcraft skill checks. * Spell Focus (Enchantment): Spells of the Enchantment school are harder to resist. * Spell Focus (Evocation): Spells of the Evocation school are harder to resist. * Spell Penetration: Improves his ability to pierce spell resistance, making him more likely to pierce resistance to magic. * Twin Spell: Casts a spell using a much higher level spell slot to cause it to effect all targets twice. * Craft Epic Wondrous Item: Improves his crafting ability, thus enabling him to craft and modify Wondrous. * Enhance Spell: Casts a spell using a much higher level spell slot to dramatically amplify the maximum amount of damage dice that can be rolled, causing low-level spells to function well on much higher-level enemies. * Improved Metamagic: Reduces the number of additional spell levels required to use a metamagic feat by one, to a minimum of +1. * Improved Spell Capacity: Grants Elminster more uses of his spells each day. Spells: Elminster possesses a vast array of spells that can be used for a variety of effects, including but by no means limited to: * Prestidigitation: Performs minor magic tricks. * Purify Food and Water: Decontaminates food and water. * Burning Hands: Projects a cone of searing flames from his fingertips, inflicting fire damage. * Charm Person: Charms a humanoid, thus making the target regard him as a friend and ally. Lasts up to 29 hours, though it is broken prematurely should Elminster take offensive actions against the target. * Color Spray: Causes a vivid cone of clashing colors to spring forth from his hand, causing others to be stunned, blind or even knocked unconscious. Sufficiently powerful entities are merely briefly stunned. * Hypnotism: Causes nearby creatures no more then 30 feet apart to stop and stare at him while the spell is concentrated on. * Identify: Allows Elminster Aumar to identify all known magical properties of a single magical item, though it has no effect on artifacts. * Magic Missile: Casts forth five magical energy darts from his fingertips and strikes his target of choice dealing force damage. Homes in on and automatically hits even the fastest opponents. * Shield: Creates an invisible shield-like mobile disk of force that hovers in front of him that grants Elminster a bonus to his Armor Class against both physical and ethereal/intangible/touch attacks. * Grease: Magically greases either a single object, making it very difficult to properly grasp, or an area of land, causing those who walk over it to risk slipping and falling. * Alarm: Sets up a magical alarm that rings when a trespasser enters the designated area without speaking the password. * Feather Fall: Causes Elminster and up to 28 other nearby targets to fall at a maximum of 10 feet per second, resulting in no falling damage. * Spider Climb: Can use this spell to climb and even travel on vertical surfaces and ceilings like a spider can for a limited time. * Forget: Can use this spell to cause creatures within a small area to forget whatever events have happened in the past 10 minutes. * Hypnotic Pattern: Creates a twisting pattern of subtle, shifting colors that weaves through the air that causes all other creatures to be fascinated so as long as they have sight of the effect. Can affect creatures of 18th level and lower, and creatures with the lowest level are the first to be affected. * Levitate: Is able to either move himself, another creature or another object to go up and down as he wishes. * Magic Mouth: Imbues a single creature or object with an enchanted mouth that suddenly appears and speaks a message the next time a specific event occurs. The message must be at least 25 words total or less if Elminster chooses, the target can be as far as 95 feet in order to be affected. * Scorching Ray: Projects numerous rapid-fire beams of magical flame at several nearby targets. * Glitterdust: Surrounds all targets in a small area with glittering dust, foiling attempts at stealth or invisibility and potentially blinding the affected creatures. * Mirror Image: Can use this spell to create a mirror image of an object, creature or force that is visualized by Elminster himself. The illusion includes some minor sounds. * Ray of Enfeeblement: Elminster fires a coruscating ray that springs from his hand, causing the creature touched with this attack takes a 1d6+1 Strength damage, significantly weakening their physical strength. * Vocalize: This spell allows Elminster to cast spells that normally require a verbal component without the need to make a sound. He must cast such spells within the duration period of the Vocalize spell is active. Even remains functional in areas under the influence of a Silence spell. * Faith Healing: Heals a target who has faith in or adheres to the tenets of Mystra. * Bless: Provides himself and nearby allies both a bonus to accuracy and to resist hostile fear effects. * Command: Forces a target to undertake a single, one-word command. Obviously self-destructive commands automatically fail. * Web: Creates a many-layered mass of strong, sticky strands, entangling and restraining creatures within the area. * Blink: Can use this spell to “blink” back and forth from The Material Plane to The Ethereal Plane. Upon casting this spell, Elminster will appear to be “winking” in and out of reality very quickly and at random, imposing a 50% chance to fail to score a successful hit on attacking enemies. Furthermore, he can also perceive creatures in The Ethereal Plane while in in a Blink state. * Dispel Magic: Elminster can use this spell to counter spells or similar effects as they are being cast, immediately dispel continuous effects generated in an area, or dissipate magically generated constructs. May fail to function against particularly powerful effects. * Fly: Elminster can fly while this spell is active. * Hold Undead: Elminster Aumar can use this spell to cause up to three undead beings to be rendered immobile for several minutes. Mindless undead are entirely unable to resist this spell. * Protection from Normal Missiles: Grants Elminster total invulnerability to hurled and projected missile attacks such as arrows, axes, bolts, javelins, small stones, and spears for several minutes. * Secret Page: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to project an illusion over the page of a book/scroll/other piece of writing, seemingly altering the contents so that the true content is hidden. * Slow: Warps the fabric of time, slowing all creatures in the area by 50% for a few minutes. * Suggestion: Can use this spell to influence the actions of a chosen recipient by uttering a few words, a phrases or a sentence or two, suggesting a course of action that Elminster desires. * Fireball: An iconic attack spell. Gathers together a sphere of fire between his hand before firing it, erupting into an explosion of flame for good damage against everything in the area. * Charm Monster: As the Charm Person spell, except that it is both harder to resist and also affects any living creature Elminster casts it on, rather than just humanoids. * Confusion: Causes confusion in up to four creatures for a few minutes, causing their actions to become random and madness-plagued. * Evard's Black Tentacles: Summons a spread of black, rubbery tentacles from a single point which grasp at anything that comes near. Grapples all targets within its range, continually damaging and restraining them until the spell expires a few minutes later. * Solid Fog: Conjures up a giant cloud of fog so thick that it greatly impedes movement, slowing the movement speed of everything within the area to one-fourth its normal amount. * Translocation Trick: Instantly switches places with the desired target while simultaneously disguising the appearances of both to appear as one another, appearing to onlookers as if nothing occurred. * Massmorph: Can cast this on a maximum to 290 willing creatures to have their appearances magically altered, so long as they remain within a given area. * Minor Globe of Invulnerability: Creates an immobile, faintly shimmering magical sphere around himself which entirely negates lesser spells and similar effects that try to penetrate it or target Elminster within. * Polymorph Self: Elminster can cast this spell to assume the form of any living, corporeal creature he chooses. He can also gain such creature's physical modes of locomotion and means of breathing as well. * Rary's Mnenomic Enhancer: Elminster can cast this spell to either memorize or retain the memory of three additional spell levels, examples being three 1st level spells or a 1st level spell, a 2nd level spell and a 3rd level spell. * Stoneskin: Can cast this spell on either himself or other target of choice to be virtually immune to any physical attack to the point where even a vorpal sword can't cut him, negating up to 33 physical attacks. * Whisper Blade: Elminster creates a translucent, shadow-like weightless area of magical force that extends from his fingertips as a silent blade-shaped construct, functioning effectively akin to a magical, ethereal longsword that he can wield freely. Unbreakable, Elminster can use the Whisper Blade to slice at chains, armor and other hard targets, as well as ethereal/intangible targets. The Whisper Blade created by this spell can't be torn from Elminster's grasp but he can make it vanish instantly if he desires by his own will. * Avoidance: Sets up a natural repulsion between affected objects and all other living creatures around him expect himself, meaning any living creature attempting to touch the affected object gets repulsed as they are unable to get closer to it than one foot. * Bigby's Interposing Hand: Conjures a gargantuan energy hand that appears between himself and his chosen target. It provides Elminster cover from his opponent and is roughly as difficult to destroy as Elminster himself. * Dismissal: Elminster can cast this spell to either enable or force a creature from another plane of existence to return to where it whence came from, though it has a 20% chance of sending the creature to a different plane of existence then the one where it originally came from. * Hold Monster: Holds up to four targeted creatures in place for nearly three minutes. * Ironguard: Confers either himself or another creature of choice immunity to non-enchanted weapons made of metal. Enchanted weaponry still only inflicts damage based solely on the strength of the energy accompanying it, with the physical force of the strike nullified. * Passwall: Uses this spell to open a clean passage through wooden, plaster or stone walls. * Teleport: Elminster can use this spell to teleport himself and up to 4,600 pounds with him over vast distances. * Feeblemind: Instantly reduces the touched target to a comatose, vegetative state, reducing their Intelligence (learning ability/memories), Wisdom (insight/common sense/wisdom), and Charisma (personality/sense of self/strength of personality) all to 1. * Disintegrate: Elminster can cause massive amounts of matter to vanish, even energy constructs of supernatural origin such as Bigby's Forceful Hand. Can also be fired as a green energy beam at a singular target for immense damage. * Ghostgrail: Elminster can use this spell on either himself or a different creature to become immune to any special attacks commonly inflicted by undead, including level drain, strength draining, fear, mummy rot, supernatural aging, walking through a banshee wall and so on for several minutes. * Inscribe: Elminster can duplicate any writings, runes, or glyphs of a spell into either a spell book or prepared writing surface such as a slate or a scroll with the original being unaltered as the copy contains all the properties of the original, which even includes types of inks, smudges, errors and so on. While Elminster can freely copy non-magical writings, copying magical writing can possibly damage or stun him. * Legend Lore: Elminster can use this spell to determine legendary information about a specific place, person or item of some sort. * Mass Suggestion: As the Suggestion spell, expect it is harder to resist, and Elminster Aumar can influence up to 29 creatures total simultaneously. * Otiluke's Freezing Sphere: Fires a sphere forward similar to a Fireball, save that it explodes into waves of supernatural cold that emanate outwards across a larger area. Freezes ice caught in its area of effect. * Tenser's Transformation: Elminster Aumar undergoes a startling transformation as he becomes a formidable fighting machine, sacrificing some defense and evasion for dramatically amplified damage output in melee, durability, toughness, and pure combat skill for a few minutes. * Forcecage: Evokes a prison of force that entraps anything in a 20-foot cube where it is conjured, including ethereal/astral entities, ghosts, etc. Creatures with exceedingly high magic resistance or similar may prove resistant or immune, however. * Limited Wish: A very potent but difficult spell for Elminster to cast, allowing him to warp reality to his whims for a large variety of effects, such as reversing natural disasters, sealing away monsters, permanently (albeit slightly) improving one of a character's stats, etc. * Power Word Stun: By speaking a word, Elminster can use this spell to stun a creature in place. The lower their remaining HP, or stamina/life force until unconsciousness, the longer the stun effect lasts. * Prismatic Spray: Elminster blasts enemies with a cone-shaped burst comprised of seven shimmering, intertwined, multi-colored beams of light, each with a different power. Creatures that are caught in the prismatic spray that are at least 8th level and below or have 8 hit dice or below are automatically blinded for 2d4 rounds. The prismatic spray has the following additional effects as detailed below, with all targets caught in the area being afflicted by one or more at random: ** Red: Inflicts fire damage. ** Orange: Inflicts acid damage. ** Yellow: Inflicts electricity damage. ** Green: Inflicts an extremely potent poison that causes instantaneous death. ** Blue: Instantly petrifies the target struck. ** Indigo: Inflicts permanent and severe insanity, as per the Confusion spell. ** Violet: Banishes the afflicted creature to another, random plane of existence. * Statue: Elminster Aumar can cast this spell to turn himself or a willing target his target of choice into solid stone for up to 29 hours. * The Simbul's Synostodweomer: Consumes an arcane spell he has memorized and metabolizes it into healing magic, repairing his own wounds. * Bigby's Clenched Fist: Conjures a gargantuan energy hand that balls into a fist and flies about at Elminster's whim. It can strike opponents with hits so powerful that it leaves them stunned briefly, parry even the most massive of attacks, provides Elminster cover from his opponent, and is roughly as difficult to destroy as Elminster himself. * Maze: Causes his target to vanish into an extra-dimensional space, a pocket dimension composed entirely of a single, nigh-infinite maze. Exactly how long the target takes to leave the maze depends on his/her/its Intelligence; the greater their intelligence, the more swiftly they can find the way out and reenter the Material Plane where they exited it. If after 10 minutes, the target is still trapped in the pocket reality, they are automatically shunted out. Most teleportation effects, such as Teleport and Dimension Door, do not allow teleportation out of the maze, but interplanar travel such as Plane Shift can allow one to reenter the Material Plane early. * Mind Blank: Protects his target of choice from all effects that would otherwise detect, influence, or read their emotions and thoughts for one full day. * Nybor's Wrathful Castigation: Inflicts such immense pain on a target that they die instantly, on the spot. Even those that resist it are crippled by the pain, receiving a penalty to resisting other effects for a few minutes. * Horrid Wilting: Drains all water and life from entities near him, inflicting extreme damage and reducing such things to ash and dust. Especially effective against beings with an affinity for the Water element. * Prismatic Wall: Creates a shimmering, multi-colored plane of light that protects him from all forms of attack (including all non-magical and magical weapons, poisons, gases, petrification, energy effects, divination attempts, psychic/mental attacks, and spells and similar effects) that lasts for up to several hours. The prismatic wall, though immobile, outright blinds lesser does that try to pass through, in addition to randomly affecting the trespasser with one or more effects as per a Prismatic Spray spell: ** Red: Inflicts fire damage. ** Orange: Inflicts acid damage. ** Yellow: Inflicts electricity damage. ** Green: Inflicts an extremely potent poison that causes instantaneous death. ** Blue: Instantly petrifies the target. ** Indigo: Inflicts permanent and severe insanity, as per the Confusion spell. ** Violet: Banishes the afflicted creature to another, random plane of existence. * Serten's Spell Immunity: Elminster becomes nearly immune to spells and similar supernatural effects, gaining a large bonus to his saving throws for a few minutes; he may alternatively use this on up to seven different targets by dividing the duration between them. Note that spells or supernatural effects that are divine in nature or tap into divine energy can partially bypass the enhanced resistance provided by this spell. * Symbol: Creates a magical rune, which affects any creature who touches the rune, passes over a portal on which it is inscribed, or reads the rune itself. Seven different varieties exist, as detailed below: ** Death: If a creature who is sufficiently low in remaining vitality and life force (has 80 hit points or less) is affected, they die instantly. ** Discordant: Creatures affected instantly fall into bickering and arguing, with a 50% chance of creatures of differing alignments outright attacking one another, for roughly 30 seconds to 1 minute. ** Fear: Creatures affected are overcome with fear, devoting all of their attention from fleeing the symbol even if it means abandoning pre-constructed strategies, abandoning possessions, or expending limited-use abilities. ** Hopelessness: Affected creatures immediately fall into hopelessness and despair. ** Insanity: If a creature who is sufficiently low in remaining vitality and life force (has 120 hit points or less) is affected, they are immediately rendered insane. ** Pain: Affected creatures are wracked with pain within their bodies, suffering large penalties to attack rolls (accuracy) and Dexterity for about a minute. ** Sleep: Affected creatures fall asleep for about a minute. ** Stunning: If a creature who is sufficiently low in remaining vitality and life force (has 120 hit points or less) is affected, they are stunned for about half a minute. * The Simbul's Skeletal Deliquescence: Turns the bones of a single touched creature into jelly for a total of 29 days. While a transformed target can still speak and breathe, they are capable of doing nothing else until the duration expires. * Elminster's Evasion: Warps Elminster Aumar to a dimensional location he calls “Safehold” and immediately casts Heal and Regenerate on him, allowing him to very swiftly recover to maximum fighting capacity and either re-plan, rejoin a battle, or both. Set up as a contingency that instantly casts itself under one of six conditions, those being 1. His Death; 2. The loss of his mental faculties; 3. The loss of his physical faculties; 4. The destruction of both upper limbs; 5. The destruction of his total body volume; and 6. His utterance of the word “Thaele”. * Elminster's Effulgent Epuration: Conjures 29 floating, silvery spheres roughly the size of a grapefruit that hover around him. Each possesses the ability to either absorb a single spell or similar supernatural effect, deleting such energies from the planes, or to nullify the offensive energies of a supernaturally-enhanced item or relic for a few minutes, before fading from being entirely. * Foresight: This spell grants Elminster a sixth-sense for a few minutes, which functions effectively as true precognition. Allows him a general idea on how he can protect himself beforehand if need be, as well as future actions anything around him may take. * Imprisonment: Imprisons one creature touched in a small energy sphere that blocks out all attempts at breaking it, teleportation/interplanar travel into or out of it, etc., and additionally places the imprisoned target into temporal stasis. Requires either a properly cast Freedom spell or Wish/Miracle/similar magic to undo. * Meteor Swarm: Upon casting this spell, Elminster outstretches his hand, from which springs either eight one-foot diameter spheres or four two-foot diameter meteorite spheres, which he can aim at a specific target of choice or a targeted area. Each deals physical damage to the target that it strikes directly, then explodes into a massive blast that inflicts heavy collateral damage. Meteors that reach the edge of the spell's range explode automatically. * Shape Change: Elminster can use this spell to assume the form of any creature that isn't a demigod or a legitimate deity. Elminster also gains all of the creature's unique special defenses and abilities, save those involving intelligence, innate magical abilities, and direct magic resistance. * Worldwalk: Elminster can use this spell to open a portal to another dimension or plane of existence. Appearing as a disk of up to 20 feet in diameter, which is transparent on one side and displays the target destination on the other, Elminster can dispel the Worldwalk as he pleases. * Wish: A spell with no known limits, Wish allows the user to make a single wish, which then comes true. Allows for high-scale reality warping, though it is exceedingly tricky to use. In theory it could be used to extremely dramatic effect; indeed, it has no known cap on it's capabilities; though the exact end result could prove erratic and could cause unwanted harm to the caster or their plane of existence. Elminster is unlikely to resort to this spell as a result. Spell-Like Abilities: Elminster has a number of spell abilities available to him, each usable once per day without the need of repreparation: * Dispel Magic: See above. * Lesser Ironguard: Causes non-magical metals to pass completely through the affected subject for a few minutes as if they were not there. Can also be used to phase through metal barriers. * See Invisibility: Can see invisible creatures and objects clearly. * Shape Change: See above. * Simbul's Synostodweomer: See above. * Spider Climb: See above. * Teleport without Error: Allows instantaneous teleportation to anywhere on the planet without chance of failure. If the location he attempts to teleport to doesn't exist, the spell simply fails rather than backfiring as a standard Teleport spell. * Thunderlance: A gray, shimmering force in the shape of a staff or elaborate spear springs into being in Elminster's hand. In addition to requiring only one hand to wield (allowing him to dual-wield if he so chooses), the Thunderlance inflicts massive damage with each hit and additionally amplifies his brute strength to easily superhuman levels while wielded. It can even rip through magic and force constructs, and similar material, without damaging itself. Lasts for a few minutes. * True Seeing: The target sees all things as they truly are out to 120 feet for roughly half an hour. Levels of light no longer have any effect on them, illusions and invisibility automatically fail, secret doors become obvious, blurred objects or beings become sharpened, displaced objects/creatures are seen in their true location, etc. The target can even perceive beings imposed into the Ethereal/Shadow planes, as well as other planes coexistent with his current plane of residence. Special Abilities: Has a variety of unique powers, including: * Arcane Fire: Elminster may convert any spell into a bolt of energy, dealing increasingly high damage based on the spell's level. * Arcane Reach: Elminster's touch spells have a 30-foot range. * Mastery of Counterspelling: When Elminster successfully counter-spells any direct affect spell or supernatural ability, it is reflected back in the direction of the caster. * Mastery of Elements: Elminster can prepare any arcane spell he knows with the acid, cold, fire, electricity, or sonic designator to be cast as a different element. For example, a Fireball spell could be prepared to deal sonic damage instead of fire damage. * Chosen Immunities: Elminster is completely unaffected by attacks or abilities that duplicate or have similar effects to any of the following: Detect Thoughts, Disintegrate, Evard's Black Tentacles, Feeblemind, Finger of Death, Fireball, Magic Missile, Sunburst, and Time Stop. * Detect Magic: Can permanently detect magical auras within his line of sight. * Permanent Effects: Permanently has all of the following in effect: Arcane Sight, Blindsight, Chain Contingency (Automatically casts Ghostform ''and Stoneskin'' if physically attacked), Contingency (Automatically casts Antimagic Field if someone else tries to cast Mordenkainen's Disjunction or a similar effect), Eternal Freedom (Permanently immune to any effects that would attempt to restrain by body, mind, or spirit, including time/reality-warping effects), Gemju mp (Teleports him to one of two gems, one to the Simbul & one to his keep), Mind Blank, Nondetection, Spell Turning (Reflects all spells and similar effects towards their caster automatically until the effect is worn through), Stasis Clone (Returns to life from a pre-constructed clone elsewhere should all other fail safes not function, and he otherwise permanently dies) * Psionics: Elminster possesses minor psychic abilities, allowing him to mend his own wounds and influence the thoughts of others. * Silver Fire: As a Chosen of Mystra, Elminster can wield the Silver Fire, pure Weave energy harnessed and wielded by a mortal vessel. Once per hour, it can be harnessed to permanently neutralize magic-dead zones, focus it inwards on removing all poisons, psionics, and other maladies from his person, or release it outwards as a beam of immensely powerful whitish flame. No barrier, spell, or material has been found that can withstand it: indeed, it seems to burn away at everything it touches, pierce all defenses, shatter magical weaves and defenses set in place, and generally ignore durability. Note that, due to its nature as pure Weave energy, it clashing directly with pure Shadow Magic (or potentially, other similar effects) can cause highly unusual and sometimes catastrophic side effects. These may include the unraveling of a section of the multiverse, tearing of the fabric of the world, and the opening of gigantic dimensional rifts between planes. Note: This profile depicts Elminster at his peak; his level of power following the events of the Spellplague is unknown. Gallery Elminster 2.jpg|Elminster jumping headfirst into conflict by JaredDennis Elminster 3.gif|Elminster at rest, with his pipe. Elminster Original.jpg|Artwork depicting Elminster from the Epic Level Handbook. Forgotten Realms - Elminster Aumar as he appears in the comics.png|Elminster Aumar as he appears in the comics Forgotten Realms - Elminster Aumar by Tyler Jacobson.png|Elminster Aumar by Tyler Jacobson Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ahzek Ahriman (Warhammer 40,000) Ahriman's Profile (Speed was equalized, both had three months to prepare and had limited prior knowledge, 6-B Elminster vs High 5-A Ahriman) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Air Users Category:Alchemists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Element Users Category:Acid Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Board Game Characters